Snowfalls ON White RobeS
by Mizu Hikari
Summary: A dream I had; Roxas is worried about Axel at Castle Oblivion. During 358/2 Days. Mini Spoiler Alert. Rated T for hints of shounen-ai but mostly a friendship story. Light AkuRoku.


_Snowfalls ON White RobeS_

**Disclaimer:**Around the time before I went to sleep on December 25, 2009; I was playing 358/2 Days when Roxas finds out the members who went to Castle Oblivion were in big trouble and one of their members were terminated. I also learned about how Roxas had to start going on solo missions after being teamed up Xion a couple of times. So…naturally I had a dream about KH. This story sort of follows the actual events in Days but not completely so this may have spoilers about the first 50 days.

**Other Info:** I wrote this while listening to t.A.T.u.'s _Snowfalls _and _White Robe_ off their new album, Happy Smiles (the Russian album). So, naturally I named it after the two songs.

Everything in **bold **in the following story is what actually took place in my dream/what I remembered. I had to link all the events together some way.

I own nothing; only the dream. If I owned these characters I'd be complete. But, I don't so I'll just be happy with the fact that I dreamt about this. XD

**Pairings:**Axel & Roxas. Mind you, this is my first AkuRoku story, so please be gentle with me. ^_^

**Rating:**T only because of the tiny hint of shounen-ai. But for the most part, it's a friendship story.

I hope you guys all enjoy it! :D Please feel free to leave comments.

-*-

_Snowfalls ON White RobeS_

_-*-_

Roxas paced back and forth in his room after getting back from Agrabah. Xigbar had said he shouldn't care but he did. _**Axel could be in trouble. Big trouble. He might not—**_

"Don't think like that!" he shook his head and he sat on his bed. He placed his head in his hands, closing his eyes. _**Not Axel. He couldn't—they were friends.**__ He'd be careful, wouldn't he?_

-*-

Hanging out with Xion kept his mind off Axel and his whereabouts. Every day after a mission he'd meet up with Xion and they would sit on top of the tallest building in the main shopping center. They would watch the townspeople, making up different stories for each of them. He bought her ice cream and did almost the same routine as he and Axel would do but never at the clock tower. _It was special there._

"Axel," Roxas sighed, looking as ice cream melted. Xion looked over with a curious face.

"Huh?"

"Erm-nothing," Roxas laughed uneasily. "Was just thinking how that guy kind of looked like our Superior."

Xion looked down at the person Roxas pointed to and chuckled, "As if!"

-*-

A couple days later, Roxas found out Xion was going on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while. She had to gather information on a newly discovered world; and it was a big one. **After seeing her off, Roxas went to Twilight Town and sat up on the tower eating his ice cream alone.** He took out the winner stick again and closed his eyes. _This was for Axel. No one else. He was his friend._

"Friend," Roxas opened his eyes and touched his lips with his gloved hand. "Axel; you better come back or I won't be your friend anymore."

"What kind of welcome is that?" a laugh came from the left of Roxas. He quickly looked over at the trespasser and saw it was Axel.

"**AXEL!" Roxas exclaimed,** quickly putting away the winner stick. **He had the strongest impulse to run over to Axel and hug him but something stopped him. **_What was that urge just a second ago?_ "What are you doing here?!"

"Hello to you too Roxas," Axel chuckled as he walked over to his friend. "So, what'd I miss? How have been missions going?"

Roxas shook his head as he stood up. "Never mind about me; what happened? At Castle Oblivion? Are you okay? Who was terminated? Why won't anyon-!"

Axel placed a finger on Roxas's mouth, shutting him up. "Roxas; you're going to overdo yourself. We can talk about that later. I will tell you this; it's not that pleasant. But right now, **I want to hear about your days."**

Roxas took a deep breath and nodded. He and Axel took a seat and Roxas told him about the past 47 days. After about a half an hour of talking, Roxas stretched his arms above his head.

"I went on a couple of missions with Xion even," Roxas looked over at Axel who looked to be listening intently. "At first she was really quiet and didn't say much."

"Ahh, a zombie like you were?" Axel laughed, making Roxas pout.

"Anyways, after being paired up for the third time, she actually said my name," he smiled to himself, looking at his gloved hands in his lap. "I think it was the first word she said since she joined. She also took her hood off. She has blue eyes like mine and black short hair. She's really nice once you get to know her."

"Oh?" Axel questioned, looking away from Roxas and to the vast landscape in front of him. "I see."

"We started hanging out after missions. Kinda of like what you and I used to do. **She asked if we were friends. I told her I'd ask you. So, we're; Xion and I are friends right?"**

Axel stood up at that point, no longer interested in the conversation. "Yeah, I guess."

**"Really?" Roxas grinned and let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. I really like hanging out with her."**

Axel shut his eyes, wanting to not hear that happiness in Roxas' voice. Yeah; he liked the kid and sure as hell wanted him to be happy. But—he wanted to be the one to make him smile. That adorable smile he would sometimes give Axel whenever he cracked a corny joke.

"You know; I should bring her up here so she can see the view. I bet she'd love it. She did come up here once but it's a lot better with sea salt ice cream. Oh! I just remembered; Ax—"

"Shut up!" Axel finally shouted, stopping Roxas from taking out the winner popsicle stick. "Why do you like her so much? Is she that interesting? She's just a girl for Nobody's sake! **You shouldn't have feelings for her!"**

Roxas just stared at Axel, not knowing why he was yelling. "You're mad?"

**"I'm leaving," he said and disappeared**. **Roxas felt something hurt inside him. **_**What was that? And why shouldn't I have feelings for her?**_

**He wanted to ask, "Who should I have feelings for? You?"** **but he once again couldn't speak or react**.

-*-

Roxas came into the meeting room to find Demyx, Xigbar and Saix talking about something. Xion was sitting down across from Luxord when she looked up to see Roxas. She quickly got up and rushed over to Roxas.

"Well, what do you mean!?" Demyx squeaked. "That's impossible."

"It figures Marluxia can't handle things on his own," Xigbar sneered and crossed his arms.

"Xion, what's going on?" Roxas whispered hurriedly.

She bowed her head and said, "Something went wrong with The Castle Oblivion team. They were completely over powered by some force."

Suddenly the Superior appeared behind everyone and all was quiet. Everyone looked to him with questioning looks on their faces.

"They were weak and did not complete their mission," Xemnas merely said and he opened a black portal. Before stepping through it he spoke curtly, "There will be no further discussion on their failure."

Xion and everyone looked over at Roxas, knowing he had been the one most worried about the C.O. team.

"Rox—"

Roxas ran through the corridors to the entrance of their home. No! This couldn't be happening. Axel wasn't gone. He can't be.

He caught his breath at the bottom of the stairs, coughing. A portal suddenly appeared in front of Roxas, lifting his spirits.

"Axel," Roxas stepped forward as the dark portal grew bigger. As he reached out towards it, he could feel a pain and hear Axel scream as it echoed in his head. "No, No—"

"—NO!" Roxas jolted awake in** a cold sweat, finding himself alone in his room. He sat up and hugged his knees, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn't want to lose Axel. Not his friend.**

Roxas got out of bed and quietly opened his door. Poking his head out, he scanned the area to see if anyone was awake. He slinked down the hallway, looking at each door number. He was glad Axel was number eight. The first seven were down a different opposite hallway. He wouldn't have been able to get past without getting caught. He found Axel's room and opened it slowly.

Inside, it was very much the same as Roxas' own room. Expect for the number VIII along the wall. Roxas gulped feeling as though he shouldn't be here. But he didn't want to go back in that room alone.

Axel was lying on his side, away from Roxas which gave him enough room. **He slipped under the covers and curled up next to his friend. He immediately felt a lot better to have someone else with him and slowly fell back asleep.**

**-*-**

Axel turned over on his back and a hand out stretched over to the other side. He suddenly felt something soft and warm. Axel's eyes opened wide and **looked over to find another body next to him.** He sat up and pulled the covers down a bit to find a blond mass of hair.

"ROXAS!?!" Axel yelped, awakening the boy. "Wh-what!?"

"Axel," Roxas sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I-I had a bad nightmare. So, I got scared and thought I'd feel better by—"

"By coming into my room and sleeping with me?" Axel exclaimed but saw how serious Roxas looked. "Well; you know; you could have woken me up and told me instead of sneaking in."

"I know," Roxas sighed, feeling bad. "But I didn't think and I would feel bad if I woke you up."

**"Roxas, I am up," Axel chuckled, smiling**. "So, are you okay now? **You can go back to sleep in your own room now, right?"**

"NO! I can't! You—!" Roxas blurted out only to quickly shut his mouth with his hands. Roxas felt a warm burning sensation crawl up his cheeks. "Okay; I'll go."

Axel could see how much in distress Roxas was in. "Well; I guess I can let it slide this time. Alright, kiddo; you can stay."

Roxas nodded still upset and laid down again. Axel still sat up and looked at Roxas' eyes peeking out from the covers. He looked over at Axel and mumbled a "what?"

"You say you're not a kid but c'mon Roxas," Axel smiled, sighing. "Afraid of dreams? Isn't that a little childish?"

Roxas looked away and a frown appeared. "I don't care."

**Axel shrugged and lay down as well. "So, what was your dream about?"**

Roxas took a long pause before sighing. "You. It was about you."

"Sounds like a wonderful dream to me," Axel chuckled, propping on an elbow. Roxas shook his head and mumbled "no". He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You went away," Roxas finally whispered. "You left."

"I do that and so do you when we go on our own missions," Axel said, huffing in a bit of annoyance. "Geez, Roxas, is that all this is about?"

"**You didn't come back!" Roxas shouted at Axel, throwing the covers off himself. "You—You were—terminated**! I didn't get to say good bye! And I didn't even tell you that—how good a friend you were."

Roxas curled up into a ball and covered his head with his hands. Axel felt bad for teasing him and placed a hand on Roxas' side. Without his gloves on, Roxas could feel Axel's soft but rough hand on his skin where there was a small gap between his shirt and pants met. Roxas flinched; not used to being touched by another person, skin on skin.

"Sorry," Axel said, pulling his hand away only to have Roxas grab his arm but let go quickly. "Rox—?"

"It felt…nice," Roxas whispered, leaning over towards Axel. "It's warm."

Axel wrapped his hand around Roxas' and tightened it. "Oh-okay."

**Roxas then moved over to Axel and wrapped his arms around himself**. He nuzzled into Axel's chest and sighed deeply. "Please don't ever go away. Don't leave me. You're—my friend and don't want to lose you."

**Axel nodded and held Roxas closely**. "I promise."

-*-

I hope you enjoyed this very much. My dreams are fun to write about. I should play Kingdom Hearts every time before I go to sleep. I'd like to see if I can control on what I dream about.

~MizuHikari


End file.
